Tenir bon pour l'amour de vous
by Radiklement
Summary: Génis a dixhuit ans, ou tout du moins l'aspect d'un garçon de dixhuit ans. Les années ont filé, mais lui, qu'estil devenu? Atil réussi à trouver l'amour? Oneshot.


Tenir bon… pour l'amour de vous (one-shot)

18 ans et toute la vie devant soi. Dix-huit ans, magicien, porteur d'un sang mulâtre, mélange de deux races, victime des jugements et des regards. Dix-huit ans, des cheveux longs et déjà blancs. Blancs depuis la naissance, à cause de son sang mélangé et autrefois jugé. 6 ans avaient passé depuis la connexion des deux mondes. 2 ans à attendre encore pour qu'il prenne en charge son premier apprenti. Génis soupira en prenant la main de la belle malade dans la sienne.

Deux ans de vacance avec de repartir sur les routes avec un enfant à sa charge, Pour la première fois, il tiendrait le rôle de sa sœur. Seles lui sourit, faiblement. 3 ans maintenant qu'ils se fréquentaient. 1 an depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. 6 mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Qu'ils étaient mariés.

Il avait fallu longtemps à Génis pour accepter que Presea était trop vieille pour lui. Plus longtemps encore pour qu'il s'en remette. Mais maintenant, ils étaient seulement amis, Et il aimait Seles. Même si c'était dangereux et contradictoire. Après tout, la fillette était orpheline à cause des demi-efles. Alors, comment pouvait-on croire qu'il y est des chances pour eux deux de jamais former un couple? Il était un demi-elfe.

Mais en grandissant, Seles s'était ouverte au monde, elle avait découvert les races et haï ouvertement son frère tout en appréciant de plus en plus les demi-elfes. Ces gens entre deux races qui s'étaient toujours vus comme des exclus. Génis surtout. Et si le petit garçon avait détesté Zélos, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour tomber en amour avec sa sœur.

-Tu as peur? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix très basse. Presque trop.

-Non. Pas encore. Tant que tu es là…

Ses cheveux blancs qu'il avait laissé pousser étaient remontés en queue de cheval derrière sa tête. Ceux de sa belle étaient aussi longs que ceux de son frère aîné. Il devait souvent l'aider pour les démêler, mais Génis n'y voyait pas de problème. Il était toujours à l'écoute de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas le choix non plus. Mais c'était fait de bon cœur.

Leur alliance avait aidé les demi-elfes et les humains à mieux s'accepter. Si elle, la sœur de l'élu, avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, pouvait pardonner à un garçon la honte de ses origines, tout le monde devait le faire. Tout le monde pouvait le faire.

-Il faut que je tienne, il y a un tournoi au Colisée dans 3 semaines.

Génis sourit. Elle avait retrouvé le goût de vivre avec lui. Il fallait dire que c'était le mage qui l'avait fait sortit de son abbaye. Zélos n'en avait pas eu le temps. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas cela qui comptait. Rien ne comptait que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble et qu'il la tienne par la main.

-Il faut que tu tiennes pour moi, finit-il par lui dire tout bas.

Parce qu'elle était son humanité et qu'il serait à jamais son éternité. Parce que rien d'autre n'avait encore de sens à leurs yeux.

-Nous savions dès le commencement, comment ça finirait. Peu importe ce que tu feras, je serais la première à partir.

-Seles…

-Même en se focussant sur sa main fragile dans la sienne, il n'arrivait pas à chasser la douleur. La crainte. Il n'avait jamais été un guérisseur. Sa sœur l'était, mais pas lui.

-Génis, je t'aime, murmura la jeune femme en entrouvrant ses lèvres rosées.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime.

Et comme il parlait, l'adolescent s'étendit à côté d'elle, la prenant doucement dans ses bras, par la taille, pour cacher son visage dans sa nuque et être plus prêt d'elle. Il ferma les yeux dans la pénombre, ayant laisser leur unique bougie s'éteindre. Et il la vit sourire sous ses paupières closes, tout en posant ses mains trop minces et trop fragiles sur les siennes.

-Alors, je teindrais bon Génis. Je tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Son sourire resta, léger, paisible, faible, mais illuminant toute leur chambre. Et elle s'assoupit dans ses bras, comme à tous les soirs. Et comme à tous les soirs, Génis attendit en frissonnant la première heure, pour s'assurer que les battements de cœur de sa belle ne faiblissaient pas. Et comme ils restèrent constants, il put respirer normalement, expirer et se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Un ange veillait sur eux, flottant comme un sourire dans l'éclat du clair de lune. Alors Génis s'assoupit enfin, soulagé à l'idée que le lendemain, la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras seraient toujours vivante.

Un bô p'tit one-shot sur un bôoo tit couple que je trouve mignon. J'y avais pensé comme ça et… Voilà! Reviews? Vous en voulez d'autre dans le style? Éclairez-moi!

P.S. : Une histoire léguée à ma p'tite sœur, Flamarion, qui aime bien Génis. Flamy, tu es toute les Seles du monde et plus encore, mais jamais tu ne sauras me battre, c'est moi qui déteste le plus notre frère! T'aime fort fofie! De Radik, comme tu dirais…

C'était MOI et mon sentimentalisme… ayez honte de moi. TT pourquoi qui pleure le bonhomme, j'ai pas honte moi, puisque je l'ai fais? Non? Oh et puis zut. Fin mot, apuyez sur le bouton bleu mauve lilas opaque avec review d'écrit dessus. Merci.


End file.
